


my angle

by SupernaturalMystery306



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Lactation Kink, M/M, My Immortal - Freeform, WIP, anna is bad, anna stole deans pinecones, castiel is good, guys pls, he has 206 teeth, i am nerdi an i liek mafh, i am not goffic, k i l l m e, kill me, kind of like that but 100000000 times buttar, no really, quest for the pinecone, this is not crack, this is totally not crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: Two words: MyImmortalAngle





	

**Author's Note:**

> i humbly thank reaperlove for putting this in my head  
> i also thank pimentogirl and twxnkdean for existing  
> i also also thank every one of you who cannot sue me even if they end up getting scarred  
> enjoy :)

hi my name is deen witchunter (gettit cuz im a hunter) (A/N AND DA AUTHOR IS PUNNY IF U DONT LIKE PUNS GO AWAY U FKRS) and im totally not in luv wif a angle disspyt whaf my bother sami sez

I mean why would i like that angle i dont even like maht math is for nun hynters nd i am a hunter i am probud to be a hunter i dont like maht and cass isa supernaturl creation and i am a huneter did i tell yo uthat yet

i am a gorgeus grin eyed hunter with pretty blond hair and my butt is great sum1 1c  said they could bounce nickels on it. I also have a lovely pinus that many grills have had funn wif

i wsh cass saw my pinus i don liek him butt i really want him ot want me and mi pinus and i also want to see his pnius and i want him to put it in my pinecone AAAAAA i wish he cumes on my pinecones

Deen coem here!!

m y frien charli callz em and i run voer to her while admiring my buttcheeks in the mirror stuck t o my perofect globules

“wat do u want charli cant u si im bizy?”

“wif what duin,” she sez sassily like d mutherfkr she iz, “luking aat your booty? Leev that up to cass”

then cass waljks itno the room and slaps my booty so ahrd the mirror cracks an di H OW L because the shards got into my pinecone

i whirl arond nd kick cas’ pinus lighyly (nut hard neuough to hurt him oBVIUSLY) and he grinz bach with his two teeth (A/N HE HAS ALL 206 TEETH DONT WORRY BUT HE GRINZ WITH TWO) an then ruins his hands over my pinecones and i blessh nd slap him on his dickdick

and then anna ewalsk in an shez such a slut she fitsr fucked me wif a fek deck nd then ran to cass to fek him and i dun like her at all anD THE N SHE STORMED OFER TO EM AND GRABBDE  MY PINECONES AND I CREAMED

“WAF IS WRONG WIF YIU, U CHEATING LIKE WHORISH ANNA”

AND SHE CACLINES EMILY AN FLIES AWAU WITH HER FAKE WINGS

MY PINECONES WERE GONE!

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/N: NUN HUNTERS ARE CHRISTIAN THEY WORSHIP CHRSI EVEISN - BIKE BARNS IS THEIR LADDER

FYI I LUV MAFTH AN I DONT LIKE HOW DUINNE DESONT

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if i will ever update this, it was spontaneous and i have no plotline except a headcanon about what the pinecones are
> 
> [scream at me here](http://stardustandfreckles.tumblr.com) no pls don't, love me i need love to grow


End file.
